Introduction The Eunice Kennedy Shriver National Institute of Child Health and Human Development (NICHD) requires support for logistical and operational coordination, website and communication management, regulatory, and monitoring of research activities for the Prevention and Treatment through a Comprehensive Care Continuum for HIV-affected Adolescents in Resource Constrained Settings (PATC3H) (UG3/UH3) Program. The NICHD and partner NIH Institutes have funded 8 PATC3H awards in Brazil and throughout sub- Saharan Africa in 2018 through a phased innovation cooperative agreement mechanism for interventions of high public health significance: The prevention of new HIV infections among adolescents at risk, and the identification of, linkage to and retention in care of, and long-term viral suppression among youth living with HIV in low-to-middle income countries with high HIV burden. Investigators will evaluate a variety of innovative combination interventions aimed at several levels, including individual, family, clinic, community, structural and education and health systems. Projects include collaborations with local agencies and regulatory bodies, including policy and program leaders, to advance achievement of the research objectives, and maximize implementation and sustainability of efficacious interventions and best practices. Objectives This Task Order will provide all the necessary services, qualified personnel, materials, equipment, and facilities needed for support of a) logistical and operational coordination, b) regulatory infrastructure and monitoring of non-registrational trials, and c) website administration and communication management of research activities for all 8 PATC3H research projects to conduct clinical trials for the evaluation of a variety of combination interventions aimed at the individual, family, clinic, community, structural and education and health systems levels to improve health outcomes among adolescents at risk for and youth living with HIV. https://www.patc3h.org/SitePages/Home.aspx The period of performance of this task order is a base year and 4 option years or a maximum of 5 years.